In computing systems, a keyboard may be employed to receive input from a user. Many traditional keyboards may suffer from significant drawbacks that may affect the visibility of keyboard keys in a dimly-lit environment. In many cases, traditional keyboards include various mechanical and electrical components that may impede illumination of the keyboard.